There goes My Life
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Angry Daddy David and a pregnant Ziva. Starts off Teen and with every Verse they get older. Read and Review please. So long to finish this


_**Heres another little songfic about TIVA but its more of a younger Teen oriented until the end then they are grown up but its Tiva Fluffiness and a Tiva Baby!!!!!!!!! Review please and tell me what you think, no flames but i'm open to constructive critisism**_

_**D: Don't own any recongnizavle charatcors and I dont own the song. Charactors belong to there creators and the song belongs to Kenny Chesney**_

_**There goes my Life**_

_All he could think about was,I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How am I gonna raise one_

_All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke_

_So much for ditchin this town, hangin out on the coast_

_Oh no, those dreams are lng gone_

16 year old Tony DiNozzo couldn't beleive what his girlfriend, 15 year old Ziva David had told him at lunch. Her words kept echoing through his head and he still couldn't completely grasp there meaning

***Flashback***

"Tony can I speak to you privitly please?"

Tony nodded and Ziva took his hand and lead him behind the lunch building. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"What is it Sweetcheeks?"  
He wrapped his arms around her hips and she laid her head on his chest and took a shakey breath.

" Tony tell me you love me."

" Of course I love you Ziva what is wrong ?"

" Well Tony, I- we are um having a baby."

He stood there, completely shocked and mentally ran over his high school plan

Make the football team- check

Make captin of the tam-Check

Date the hottest chick on campus- check

Keep grades up-check

Eventually graduate

Nowhere in there did it say anything about having a baby and becoming a father. He looked over at Ziva and saw a few tears falling down her cheeks. He reched over and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Do you want this Baby Tony?'

Before answering he thought about all he was giving up, spring break in Cali, football all together, hanging out with his friends, his paycheck, him and Ziva couldn't fool around so esily anymore, his Tony time anyway. If he left Ziva alone she would have to face her father alone and, if he let her keep the baby, she would have to take on a second job to support herself and the baby, she woul;d be all alone. Most kids didn't really like her because she was from Israel and that made there brains scream terroist. It wasn't the best position he was in but he had always known his answer.

"Of course I want this- our baby. Does your Dad know?"

Ziva visably winced at his words but straightened up quickly.

" No and I want to keep it that way until it is no longer possible. And Tony. Thank you for being so strong about this."

He smiled at her, that facade covering up his true fear, he was just a kid himself, he didn't know what it took to become a parent. He couldn't leave her alone though.

And he said, there goes my Life

There gos my future my everything

Might as well kiss it all goodbye

There goes my life

Ziva had invited Tony over for dinner with her family. Now they were gonna tell her dad, Ari, and Tali.

" Ziva why haven't you been exercising latley. you are getting fat."

Her father looked at her, it was true Zivas bump had gotton larger but they knew there child was healthy. They kept her prenatal vitamens at Tonys house and her prego cravings at his house in a mini fridge in his room. They had told his parents yesterday and they were less then thrilled with the idea but they supported there decision to keep and raise the baby. They only could hope for the same outcome with her father. So they stood together with Tonys arm around her waist and the ultrasound pictures in Zivas shaking hands.

" I know that is hy I have asked you to meet in here now."

She took a shakey breath and handed Tali the ultrasounds.

" I am Pregnant, Tony is the Father."

Her fathers face went red and he started matching Zivas shaking, hers in fear his in anger

" Abortion-"

" It is too late, i am too far along to have an abortion. The doctor has already told us that there is no chance of ridding ourselves of this baby."

"Adoption"

Ziva shook her head and Tony tightened his hold on her.

"I will raise this baby Aba. I will not give up on my child, you and Ima did not give up on me so every child has a right to live."

"How will you raise this baby you are but 15?"

For the first time Tony talked to Eli and Ziva wrapped her arms around tonys waist.

" I will help Ziva. This is partially my fault. I know I've screwed up in Life and everyone has, we're human. Being with Ziva, was not a screw up, the baby was a mistake but there is no person I'd rather have my children with then Ziva."

Eli looked at them both. Angry he didn't win the fight, but seeing there logic. Zivas mother was but 17 when she was wouldn't let them know that though.

" Your damn right you are going to help her. Don't expect any help from me though. It is your responsibility now, the monster you have created and the bitch I call my daughter."

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl

.Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

"Alessandra, time for bed."

19 year old Tony sat in there kitchen as his 2 year old daughter toddled to the stairs where her mother, 18 year old Ziva, waited with her hand outstreached for the young girl to take. He watched his girlfriend as she smiled down at there daughter and then up at him. He turned to the fridge and looked at all the pictures of his small but loving family. The day Alice was born, December 31, Ziva was holding her in the hospital bed, all 5 lbs 3 ozs and 8 inches of girl had inherited her mothers natural curly brown hair and olive toned skin, and as a suprise to everyone, she got Tonys fathers blue eyes. Zivas father had kicked her out right after Alice was born so she and Tony bought house together, with a little, well alot, of help from his parent. Ari, Tali, Abby, Kate, Jenny, Jethro and Tim visited all the time. Tonys grandfather, Ducky as he preferred, came over anytime he was in the area, he told them he would help with anything they needed.

The next picture was last year at Tonys graduation. Both Tony and Ziva decided that, even with Alessandra they would finish High School. Ducky and Tonys parents watched her until Tony graduated and now, he had been offered a job at the police station and they provided free child care. Ziva was due to graduae in 3 months. He was so proud of her. all his girls been through and she was top in her class.

He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

Tony looked down as Alessandra hugged his leg and looked up at him with her sparkiling blue eyes.

" goodnight Daddy,I love you."

" Ti Amo Alessandra Goodnight."

He watched her fumble up the stairs, her teddy bear dragged behind her, as Ziva helped her up the stairs.

30 minutes later, Ziva emerged from the staircase and sat down on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her softly.

" Hey is she asleep?"

"Her head hit the pillow and she was gone."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes he so eaisly got lost in, she laid her head on his chest but he lifted it right back up.

" Ziva tell me you love me?"

" I love you Tony, Deja vu."

That last statement made his next move alot eaiser as he placed her on the ground and hit a knee and pulled out a velvet covered bx. He opened it and inside was a beautiful Diamond encrusted ring. Ziva covered her mouth as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Ziva Esther David will you marry me?"

She was at a loss for words so she took his hand in hers, helped him up and kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger.

" Happy Birthday Ziva.'

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

18 years later, Tony checked the oil in the hand-me-down honda he once owned. He was satisifed with everything so he slmmed the hood back into place. He saw Ziva and his 5 chidren, Alessandra-20, Natalia- 14 Sophia and Sarah- 10 and Arrabella-6 place the rest of Alices stuff in the trunk. When all was finished he handed her his credit card

" Use it wisely baby. I love you."

I love you too daddy and I will."

He hugged her and she moved over to Ziva.

" Mommy thank you for never giving up on me, i know you were young and weren't ready. I love yo soo much."

" I love you too baby. Always know that there was never a time when I gave up on you."

They hugged and Ziva held back tears as her oldest hugged her younger siblings. She got in the car and started the engine. Before she left she waved goodbye and mouthed," I love you both so much." and then pulled out. A girl out on a mission to conquer the world and chase her dreams.

And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye

The three little ones went to play and Natalia went into the house to call her boyfriend. Tony took Zivas shaking body into his arms as she started to cry. He smothed her hair and when she looked up she saw ters streaming down his face too. He kissed her lightly and said, " Come on inside honey. We got four others to bring up just as well." He took her hand and led her into he house, neihter knowing that the return of their daughter to them would be sooner rather then later.

**Reviews Please.**


End file.
